An LED driving circuit is an important part of LED lamps, which is used to access the AC (alternating current) power supply, and convert AC current to DC current for providing the power supply to the LED load. The LED driving circuit has two input terminals, which are connected to the live line and the neutral line of the mains. In the assembly or maintenance process of LED lamps, there will be a case that one input terminal of the LED driving circuit is connected to the mains, and the other input terminal thereof is not connected to the mains. In this case, because the two input terminals of the LED driving circuit are not completely insulated from each other, if the input terminals of the LED driving circuit that are not connected to the mains are contacted with the human body, it is possible that the leakage current flows through the human body, there are safety risks in the assembly and maintenance process of LED lamps; meanwhile, a part of sockets which are used to mount LED lamps are provided with ballasts, which limits generality of the LED driving circuit.